


i won't let go of your hand

by veel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Fluff, Gen, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Snowball Fight, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, y'all the dsmp is makin me sad so have some fluff :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veel/pseuds/veel
Summary: karl, quackity, tubbo, n co. snowball fight :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	i won't let go of your hand

“You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re stuck with me, pal.”

Karl and Quackity walked the paths in L’manburg together. Quackity both wore a coat. It was winter, and therefore it was quite cold. Karl pushed Quackity to the side.

“What was that for, dickhead?” Quackity asked, laughing. Karl smiled at the shorter and pushed him gently again.

“No particular reason.” Quackity rolled his eyes and pushed Karl. Karl lost his balance and ended up falling into the snow. As he fell, he pulled Quackity down with him. Both boys were covered in snow almost immediately.

Karl giggled. Quackity hit him gently before he burst into laughter as well. He pushed some snow on top of Karl, burying the taller boy slightly. 

“Quackity!” Karl squealed. He scrambled to his feet, wiping the snow off his hoodie. He was severely underdressed for the weather. Quackity sat up and held his chest as he wheezed. Karl kicked him lightly in the stomach.

Quackity extended his arms out. He started doing a grabbing motion with his hands. Karl, realizing what it meant, pulled him up off the ground. Quackity nearly lost his balance again, but Karl kept a tight grip on Quackity’s shoulders.

“This is for putting snow on top of me!” Karl reached down and grabbed a fist full of snow. It turned into a ball in Karl’s hands. He threw it at Quackity’s arm. Quackity gasped and began to fake cry. Karl wheezed.

Quackity, seeking revenge, bent down and made a snowball as well. He threw it at Karl, but missed completely and ended up hitting George in the back. George turned around and looked between the two of them.

“Who just threw that?” He asked angrily, although it was laced with a hint of playfulness. Karl doubled over and held his stomach as he laughed. Quackity went red and looked down. George grabbed as much snow as he could, shaped it into a ball, and threw it at Quackity. It hit him in the face. George laughed as Quackity stumbled backwards.

Quackity wiped the excess snow off his face. He made another snowball and threw it at George. He missed again. He furrowed his eyebrows.

“Why do I always miss?” He stamped his foot in the snow. He slipped and fell on his back. Sapnap cackled loudly from behind. Quackity huffed and stayed down on the ground.

“You guys are assholes.” Someone tossed a snowball at George. It hit his leg. George looked around. Tubbo moved protectively in front of Quackity. He wore a confident smile as he picked up some more snow. He threw another one at Karl. It hit the top of his head. Karl shook off the snow, although some remained.

“Snowball fight! You guys are going _down_!” Quackity enthusiastically picked himself up, standing behind Tubbo. He made a snowball and threw it at Sapnap. It barely grazed his shoulder, but Quackity was happy he hit his target, even if just slightly. 

“Okay, bet!” Sapnap threw a snowball at Tubbo. It hit him in the back of the head. Tubbo laughed and turned around to toss one at Sapnap. All five boys began to run around, throwing snowballs at the opposing team. Quackity missed most of his but was able to shield Tubbo from most snowballs. Tubbo had great aim, but he was targeted by Sapnap, Karl, and George.

Karl began to chase after Tubbo. The younger sprinted away, dodging the snowballs thrown at him somehow. He tripped on a mound of dirt he thought was snow. Karl giggled and picked up a snowball.

Before he was able to hit Tubbo, he was tackled. Fundy jumped on Karl’s back. Karl lost his balance and fell backward on top of Fundy. Tubbo laughed loudly.

“You motherfucker! Gotcha now!” Fundy yelled. Karl shook himself out of Fundy’s tight grip and stood up. He looked down at Fundy with a smile and wound his hand back. Tubbo mirrored Fundy’s moves and jumped on Karl’s back. However, Tubbo was much shorter and lighter than Fundy, so Karl didn’t fall back over. He hit Tommy in the face with the snowball. “I’ve been hit!” Fundy cried. Karl laughed again.

“You’ve killed him!” Tubbo joked. Karl rolled his eyes and began running back towards George, Sapnap, and Quackity. Ranboo had joined them on Quackity’s side. Tubbo wanted to stay with Fundy, but he was still on Karl’s back. Karl noticed, but didn’t care.

“Hey! That’s cross-teaming!” Quackity shouted before immediately getting hit in the face with a snowball. Tubbo couldn’t help but laugh. Karl grinned.

“What do you say, Tubbs? Wanna be on our side?” Karl asked. Tubbo stopped laughing after Karl had called him ‘Tubbs’. Tommy used to call him that.

Tubbo missed Tommy. He rubbed the compass that he’d turned into a bracelet. It would lead him to Tommy. He could go to his friend. He could spend time with Tommy. But he was there. In L’manburg. With his friends that weren’t particularly fond of Tommy. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to stay for at least ten more minutes would it?

“Of course!”

“What?” Quackity screeched, feeling betrayed. “This isn’t fair! You can’t switch sides!”

“Too late, Big Q!”

Quackity looked hurt, but his small wings flapping let everyone know that he was having fun. Tubbo’s grip tightened on Karl’s hoodie as Karl ran around the area. Ranboo hit Tubbo in the face with a snowball.

The snowball fight lasted a little longer. Fundy had joined the main fight again; Ranboo had to leave because Niki, Eret, and Puffy wanted to spend time with him; and Quackity accidentally fell out of a tree and hurt his leg.

It was dark outside when they all got worn out. Sapnap had started a fire. Quackity sat in between Sapnap and Karl. The three of them were huddled together for warmth. George and Fundy sat on a different log. They were all having a conversation. 

Tubbo sat further away from the fire. He was listening to the conversation, but not participating. He smiled softly. Maybe, just maybe, things were finally going right for the president.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment?? maybe?? dkljsdsf


End file.
